Completo idiota
by Bjo-KS
Summary: Una noche de regreso de una misión Sakura no puede dormir y se sienta junto a Kakashi que lee su libro de tapas naranjas.


Naruto & friends by Kishimoto.

 **:**

 **Completo Idiota**

 **:**

-¿Qué diablos hace?

-Leo

Puso los ojos en blanco ante tal respuesta.

-Eso es obvio. Me refería a lo otro.

Bajó el libro y la miró atentamente.

-¿Qué es lo otro? –preguntó sin entender.

Siguió la dirección de los dedos que señalaban un poco más abajo de su cintura y lo vio.

¿Había estado así todo el tiempo?

Sacó su mano del bolsillo y mostró una cuerda que enredaba entre sus dedos en un juego sin sentido.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Eres una malpensada.

-¿Yo? –preguntó acusadoramente.

-No soy yo quien pensó que te estabas tocando bajo del pantalón.

-Está leyendo una novela erótica y yo soy la pervertida. Genial –ironizó.

Se levantó, echo una rápida ojeada a sus compañeros, que dormían a unos pocos metros y echó a andar en una dirección cualquiera que la alejara de él.

Cuando pensó que estaba lo bastante lejos como para que no la viera, se dejó caer contra el tronco de un árbol.

-Idiota –dijo en un susurro cerrando los ojos.

-No lo piensas en serio, ¿verdad?

Sakura dio un pequeño brinco por el susto. Se supone que se había alejado para estar sola.

-¿Me ha seguido?

-Es tarde, no es bueno que andes sola por el bosque.

-No voy a perderme –respondió molesta.

-No sería la primera vez…

-No me he perdido nunca –le cortó cabreada.

-No me has dejado terminar –respondió tranquilo-. _No sería la primera vez_ que se pierde uno de mis alumnos. Naruto ya lo hizo.

-Eso fue hace años. Y yo no soy Naruto.

-Lo sé.

Sakura le miró entornando los ojos.

-Tú eres mucha más guapa –añadió sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Un sonrojo subió a las mejillas de Sakura.

-Déjese de chorradas. Vuelva a su librito y déjeme tranquila.

-Lo haré. Si vuelves conmigo al campamento.

-No pienso volver.

-Entonces me quedaré aquí –dijo tomando sitio a su lado.

Sakura se movió para dejar un hueco entre ambos, y se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-A ver… ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó girándose para verla.

Le miró de reojo sin responder.

-No quiero ganarme un puñetazo, pero…

Ya había conseguido toda su atención. Y Kakashi dudo si continuar la frase al ver su mirada de odio.

-No. Mejor no –dijo volviéndose a recostar sobre el tronco y sacando su libro-. Cada vez te pareces más a Tsunade.

-¿Sólo sabe criticar? Para eso no hable.

-Hum… no era una crítica. Tsunade es una gran mujer. De mucho carácter.

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Nada.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Qué edad tiene, Kakashi sensei?

-Mmmm… te lo digo si dejas de llamarme sensei. Hace tiempo que ya sólo somos un equipo de ninjas. Sin alumnos ni maestros.

-Está bien. ¿Qué edad tiene, Kakashi-san?

La miró evaluando el sufijo.

-Muchos más que tú, Sakura-san.

-Eso no es una respuesta.

Kakashi rió y acortó el espacio que había dejado Sakura, pegándose a ella.

-¿Qué edad tienes Sakura?

Ella le miró de reojo de nuevo.

-Veintiuno –dijo dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Hum.

-¿Qué significa ese _hum_? –preguntó molesta.

-Yo con veintiuno ya odiaba el mundo –resolvió ignorando la pregunta.

Sakura se giró para verle.

-Yo no odio el mundo.

-No he dicho que lo hagas. Pero hoy pareces odiar algo. O a alguien.

De nuevo silencio por unos minutos.

-Sea lo que sea, con veintiún años, no será nada grave. Lo olvidarás –dijo revolviéndola el pelo.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ese es el problema. Cree que porque tengo veintiún años soy una cría. He pasado por una guerra. No soy una cría. Lo que siento es real.

Kakashi la miró sorprendido. Parecía realmente molesta.

-Perdona, no era mi intención llamarte cría. No pienso que lo seas.

-Sí lo piensa.

-No. Llevas razón. Veintiún años son suficientes para ser más que adulto, sobre todo si has vivido ciertas cosas. La edad no importa.

Sakura se giró para mirarle y ver si lo decía en serio.

-Perdona -repitió sincero.

-Está bien. No se disculpe.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Si no quieres hablar está bien. Pero dicen que sé escuchar. Aunque otros dicen que lo que pasa es que no hablo y parece que escucho. Podría ser lo segundo.

-Argggg. Deje de intentar hacerse el gracioso. No funciona.

-Está bien, lo veo claro, hoy no estás de humor. ¿Qué sientes?

Ella entornó los ojos.

-¿Qué siento de qué?

-Dijiste _"lo que siento es real"_.

-Vuelva a su estúpido libro –dijo una vez más.

-Hum –es toda la respuesta de Kakashi que sacó el libro del bolsillo del pantalón y empezó a leer.

-¡¿En serio?!

-¿En serio qué? –preguntó asomándose por encima del libro.

-¿Va a ponerse a leer su estúpido libro?

-Pensé que querías que lo hiciera.

-Al menos aléjese de mi, no quiero que repita la escena de antes.

-Oye, que no me estaba tocando. Estaba jugando con esta cuerda –dijo levantando la mano y dejando una cuerda a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿De dónde sale eso? –preguntó con desinterés.

Kakashi la bajó de nuevo y volvió a su libro.

-No lo recuerdo. Pero es entretenido.

Sakura lo miró por encima del libro.

-¿Y qué tiene ese libro que lo hace tan interesante? –hubo un retintín en su voz.

-Hum… ¿Quieres leerlo?

-No. Ni hablar.

Kakashi leyó en alto un par de líneas.

-Vaya. Es… -dudó un momento buscando el adjetivo correcto- bonito.

-Oh, parece que no todo es erotismo y perversión, ¿verdad? –preguntó irónico.

-¿Y eso es cosa de Jiraiya? –preguntó aún con un tono de desinterés y molestia.

-Oye, si vas a hablarme así, mejor me marcho. No he venido a que me traten mal –bromeó indignándose.

-Esa es una gran pregunta, ¿a qué ha venido?

-Me preocupó por ti.

-Ya le he dicho que no me voy a perder. Puede irse.

-No de ese modo, tonta –dijo dándola un codazo.

-Vuelve a insultarme y tratarme como una niña.

-¿Por qué esa obsesión con la edad?

-Da igual. No lo entendería.

-Ahora quien me insulta eres tú. ¿Tan tonto te parezco?

-No sé si es tonto, pero es desesperante –dijo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose de nuevo contra el tronco.

-Eso me lo dice poca gente –dijo imitándola.

Ambos miraron a lo lejos.

-¿No piensas dormir, Sakura-san?

-No tengo sueño. ¿Y usted?

-Me cuesta dormir cuando estoy fuera de casa.

-Eso es a menudo.

-Entonces podemos concluir que duermo mal y poco.

Silencio.

-Kakashi-sensei…

-¿Si, Sakura-kun?

Ella le miró por el sufijo que había utilizado, y se dio cuenta de que sólo era una burla por haberle llamado sensei.

-Kakashi-san… ¿se ha enamorado alguna vez?

Kakashi la miró fijamente por unos segundos.

-Ah. Ya hemos llegado.

-¿Eh?

-A lo que sientes.

Ella no dijo nada, pero el color volvió a sus mejillas.

-¿Sigues pensando en Sasuke?

\- Argggg. Es un completo idiota. ¿Cómo voy a seguir pensando en Sasuke? De eso hace mucho tiempo. Fue una tontería de adolescente. Incluso de pre-adolescente. Es desesperante –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Kakashi rompió a reír.

-Y encima se ríe –añadió cabreada.

-Perdona, perdona –dijo recuperando la voz-. Está bien. No piensas en Sasuke. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-No puedo decírselo.

-Así que le conozco.

-Da igual. No ha respondido a mi pregunta.

-Mmmm… ¿si me he enamorado alguna vez? Es difícil.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser responder a esa pregunta?

-¿Qué entendemos por amor?

-No se ponga filosófico.

Kakashi dejó escapar una risa corta.

-Está bien. Sí. Me he enamorado.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Mmm… nada. No lo sabe.

Sakura abrió los ojos al comprender el presente de la respuesta.

-¿Se lo dirá?

-¿Se lo dirás tú?

-¿Eh?

-Está claro que estás enamorada. ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

-No.

-¿Se lo dirás?

-No.

Kakashi entornó los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no piensa en mi de esa forma.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé.

-A veces creemos saber muchas cosas.

-¿Y usted?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Se lo dirá?

-No.

-¿Por qué? ¿No cree que ella pueda sentir lo mismo?

-No, no lo creo. Pero eso da igual, simplemente no funcionaría.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Hay muchas cosas en contra.

-No hay obstáculos si dos personas se quieren.

Kakashi la miró fijamente.

-Oooh, por desgracia, sí que los hay. Y además ha sonado a consejo amoroso de libro.

-Eso es una visión cobarde.

-La tuya es una visión cobarde. No sabes lo que siente la otra persona y ya estás decidiendo que no te ve como lo que eres.

-¿Lo que soy?

-Una gran mujer. Guapa, inteligente, con carácter, capaz de defenderse por si misma…

Sakura se puso colorada.

-Está bien. Déjelo –le cortó.

-Sakura-san, cualquiera sería afortunado de tener a una mujer como tú a su lado. Y si no lo ve, es un completo idiota. Incluido Sasuke –añadió esto último guiñándole el ojo.

-Que no es Sasuke. Arrgggg, usted es un completo idiota –dijo levantándose y caminando hacía el campamento.

Kakashi se levantó de un salto.

-¿Soy un completo idiota? –preguntó poniéndose detrás de ella.

-Déjeme en paz.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-¡Sí! –gritó girándose para que le quedase claro.

-¿Qué he hecho? –preguntó confuso.

-Existir. ¿Le parece poco?

-Pensé que estábamos teniendo una conversación agradable.

-Y yo pensé que me tomaba en serio.

-Lo hago –dijo tomándola del brazo y obligándola a girar-. Lo hago. Más de lo que crees –añadió serio.

-No lo hace. Aún piensa que estoy enamorada de Sasuke. Y eso no era amor.

-¿No? –preguntó el afianzando el agarre sobre su brazo.

-Claro que no, era una chorrada infantil.

-Y con veintiún años, ¿qué es?

-Amor.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es una chorrada juvenil?

-Podría serlo. No lo sé. Y no lo sabré hasta que tenga treinta y muchos y mire atrás. Pero entonces sería tarde, si entonces descubro que no lo fue habría dejado pasar al amor de mi vida.

Kakashi la miró en silencio unos segundos. Y ella le mantuvo la mirada.

-Entonces díselo –la retó seguro.

Sakura le miró interrogante.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?

-Si él no lo sabe, ¿qué esperas que haga?

-¿Y si él lo sabe pero no quiere hacer nada al respecto?

-¿Y si él lo sospecha pero no quiere meter la pata?

-¿Y si él es un cobarde que prefiere seguir así?

-¿Y si él sólo necesita que ella haga algo?

-¿Y si él sólo ve obstáculos?

-¿Y si ella los derriba?

-¿Está dispuesto a ello? -preguntó insegura.

-No lo sé. Pregúntale a él.

Sakura se soltó del agarre de su brazo.

-Tengo sueño. Quizás le pregunté otro día –dijo retrocediendo unos pasos antes de girarse y seguir caminando rumbo al campamento.

-¿Y si él es un completo idiota porque ve lo que eres, pero no hace nada? –gritó desde detrás.

Sakura se detuvo.

-Entonces tendrá que espabilar –respondió sin girarse.

Kakashi avanzó hasta ella y se puso unos pasos por delante de ella, mirándola.

-¿Y si él es un completo idiota que tiene miedo a robarle su juventud?

-¿Y si ella siente que no hay juventud por perderla pensando en él?

Kakashi dio un paso hacía delante.

-¿Y si él es un idiota porque aún está pensando en miles de obstáculos?

-¿Y si ella le muestra que todos se pueden superar?

Sakura dio un paso hacía delante.

-¿Y si él lleva años comiéndose la cabeza por ella? Más de los permitidos.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Ella se asustaría si él la dijera que es la única que ha ocupado sus pensamientos por años? -preguntó con voz ronca y nerviosa.

-¿Él se asustaría si ella le dijera lo mismo?

Kakashi avanzó hasta ella.

-¿Y si él –dijo poniendo las manos en su cuello, provocándola un escalofrío- no sabe cómo actuar?

-¿Qué tal si sólo se deja llevar? –preguntó en un susurro, cerrando los ojos.

-Quizás eso sea peligroso –respondió también en un susurro y acercándose un poco más a ella.

-Ella es capaz de defenderse por si misma –dijo haciéndose eco de lo que él dijera.

Kakashi se bajó la máscara y la besó buscando acceder a su boca. Un beso profundo y lleno de deseo. Un beso demasiado caliente para ser un primer beso.

Cuando se separó de sus labios un gemido salió de ambas bocas.

Kakashi la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Era yo, ¿verdad? –preguntó completamente serio.

Sakura le miró por un segundo y le golpeó en el pecho.

-¿Y si me he equivocado y él realmente es un completo idiota?

-Es posible. Tienes mal ojo con los hombres –dijo cogiéndola por la cintura y pegándola a él.

:::::

::


End file.
